Our Adventure
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Natsu wants to take Lucy on adventure, what will she say?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but here's another cute one shot :)**

* * *

><p>The cold morning breeze lingered on Natsu's cheeks, feelings its chill. It was 4:30 am. His footsteps were light as he snuck down the Magnolia Street. Everything around him was silent as the world was still peacefully tucked in bed, enjoying their slumber. He kept his thoughts solemn as he went through his plan over and over again.<p>

Lucy's house was clear in his view when he took his final steps. Natsu stepped on to the property and took in a deep breathe. Here he goes.

He found the usual old tree that stretched its height up to Lucy's window. With ease, he started to climb. The feel of rough wood wasn't exactly Natsu's cup of tea, since he rather just jump, but the last time he did that he broke something and he promised Lucy he wouldn't break anything else.

He tapped onto Lucy's window, patiently waiting for her to answer. When he heard a soft tired moan and ruffling of crispy bed sheets, he knew she'd awaken. A small light was turned on and Natsu noticed before the pink curtains were drawn back. Lucy stared at the sight of Natsu at this early hour before opening up her window.

Her blonde hair was messy and her eyes were heavy, but Natsu swore that this girl he was looking at was the most beautiful woman of all.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu?" She yawned, scratching her tired eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Come out, I have to show you something." He said, completely ignoring her comments.

"What?" She asked, her eyes still squinted with droopiness.

"You always said you wanted to have a pajama adventure. You're in your pajamas and I'm here to take you on an adventure." He grinned a toothy grin at her.

She scratched her head, "Natsu, those things happen at night and end at dawn. It's almost dawn and besides, I'm not wearing pajamas, I'm wearing a night gown."

"Just come with me, please, Luce?" He begged slightly.

Lucy's tired eyes stared at Natsu with consideration. She looked back at her bed, inviting her to come back and sleep, but Natus's glorious face had much more temptation. He's lucky she loves him. "Fine, just let me get a jacket." She sighed.

With Natsu's help, Lucy climbed down the tree, when she hit the ground, Natsu offered a piggy-back ride and she took it with delight. Natsu knew how much she loved getting those rides.

Not even in the middle of the journey, Lucy had fallen asleep on Natsu's back. He woke her up when they've arrived. He took her to the lake at the end of their town. It had a perfect view of the mountains and a great place to watch the sunrise.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as Natsu plopped her down to the ground.

"You said you always wanted to catch the sunrise." He grinned at her, "Here you go."

Lucy smiled with great pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Natsu and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and giggled, "Sorry for the morning breath."

Natsu chuckled, "Tsh, you know I don't care about that stuff Luce." He winked at her.

They settled themselves on a wooden bench, hearing small creaks from crickets and quacks from the ducks at the lake. Natsu had packed hot chocolate which he warmed up with his fire magic to keep them warm, well _her_ warm. Everything was perfect and Lucy felt happy. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder as the magical sun rose from below.

Lucy kept her eyes glued at the sky, taking in nature's glory. Natsu turned his gaze to his girlfriend, taking in her beauty.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the rising sun and stared at Natsu with amusement. "What are you talking about baka! Of course I love you!"

"Will you always take adventures with me?" He asks her.

She smiled, and took his hands in hers and kissed his scarred knuckles. "Anytime, any day; as long as it's with you, I will always go."

"What if it's adventure worth a life time?" He asked, holding onto her hands tightly.

"Natsu, what's going on?" She started to wonder, looking at him in confusion.

He bit his lips, and pondered for a moment before tearing his hands away from Lucy's. He got off his seat and knelt down on the ground on one knee and held onto Lucy's hands once again. Lucy's jaw dropped and her breath was stolen at how romantic Natsu was being. He of course, like any boyfriend did sweet gestures, but this? This was something she'd never expect.

"I love you, Luce. Being with you is an adventure every day, ever since the first day we met. When my eyes met yours that day, I knew we were meant to be. Being with you is as amazing as this sunrise. Loving you every day is all the adventure I need. And now—" He reached into his pocket and took out a very old, but beautifully crafted, diamond ring. "I kneel before you, asking you to take a bigger adventure with me, bigger than all the ones we have taken before; marriage. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So, what I'm asking is… Lucy Heartfillia will you marry me?"

Lucy's eyes were full of tears of joy. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile was overwhelming. She loved Natsu so much, she had for such a long time.

"Yes!" She finally said, nodding like a maniac. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chanted over and over again throwing her arms around Natu's while he connected their lips.

* * *

><p><em>And soon their adventure continues…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again, I feel like I'm a role tonight, but anywho I'm done for the night, I'm going to sleep! Enjoy! Leave a review and let me know your thoughts XD Happy Holidays!**


End file.
